Our New World
by Elion Yuy
Summary: Duo travels to an unknown land with his gold lusting General and crew members, he comes for the adventure but what he finds brings more than he ever thought. 2x1 sap, angst, yaoi,OOC Heero,Maybe an Mpreg in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Our New World **

**Pairings: 2x1 **

**Summary: Duo travels to an unknown land with his gold lusting General and crew members, he comes for the adventure but what he finds brings more than he ever thought. sap, angst, yaoi (Maybe an Mpreg in later chapters.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters and all that.**

Chapter One

Duo Maxwell stood proudly on the ships deck, his long chestnut braid blowing freely in the summer breeze. He closed his eyes momentarily taking in the many new smells and sounds. After three months of rough seas and stormy conditions, he was relieved to finally be seconds away from his destination. Once his eyes were open again he gazed longingly at the scene in front of him, mountains lakes and forests stretched for miles across the land making Duo's grin even wider. He glanced quickly at General Kushrenada who was ordering his men around while waving his arms frantically his mousey brown hair greasy with sweat. Duo chuckled as he watched his fellow crew members trying to keep up with the Generals orders, "I want this campsite built and ready by the time the sun sets!" The General bellowed causing a few men to flinch slightly. Duo shook his head before jumping of the ship onto dry land. He hurriedly turned away from the chaos hoping the General wouldn't notice him.

He was so awe struck by his surroundings that he didn't even notice his name being called.

"Duo wait!" the American stopped, waiting for the one calling him to catch up.

"Duo please don't wonder off yet, we've just arrived and the General will go insane if he finds out you've gone before he's given his speech."

The braided American sighed turning to his Latin companion.

"Trowa this is our world now, I can't wait to get out there and see more."

Trowa folded his arms over his chest shaking his head.

"Don't you think you're getting a little carried away?" Trowa chuckled slapping Duo across the back of the head.

"Why the hell shouldn't I get carried away? All of my life I have waited for an adventure like this and I want as many memories as possible, if I have to shoot a few natives to save my own skin and keep the General off my back I'll do it."

"I thought you shared the General's visions?" Trowa added looking confused,

"What! Trowa Barton I thought you knew me, true I promised the General my services when it came to dealing with the locals but he and I are very different, he's in this for the gold he thinks the land is hiding, I on the other hand am here for the adventure and I'm not going to let anyone stop me not even the 'all mighty' General."

Trowa was about to protest when a young blonde teen interrupted,

"Duo Maxwell, I've heard so much about your adventures it's a pleasure to meet you sir I'm Quatre Winner." The blonde extended his hand and Duo accepted it shaking it gently as Quatre's hand was much smaller than his own.

"Nice to meet you Quatre, I take it this is your first voyage overseas." Said Duo smiling,

"Why yes sir how did you guess?"

"Call it a gift"

"Boys come over here I wish to inform you of your duties and other things." The General called waving a large hand. Duo rolled his eyes before standing with the other men.

"Now," the General began, "we have finally done it boys, this land is now ours. Firstly you will dig up every single inch of this land until me are filthy rich, then we will begin the preparation too re invent this wasteland." The General gazed around catching Duo's eye before he began talking

again.

"Unfortunately we are not the only ones on this land, which is why we have Duo Maxwell here, he has very good experience with keeping the locals in line, although I want all of you to make sure you show no mercy to these people, remember they are not like us and they will kill you if they get the chance, do not give them that chance. They are the only ones who are going to jeopardize our plans. Maxwell we are counting on you."

Duo gave the General a stern look, "I will not let you down Sir"

"Very good, now everyone back to work, if I see anyone slaking there will be consequences."

Most of the men got back to work moaning as there legs became sore and their back began to ache, Duo on the other hand had his own plans, he skulked off into a near by forest, shotgun held tightly to his chest.

**Authors notes:**

**Well here we have the first chapter hope you enjoyed next chapter is about Heero so hope you like that. Bye for now **

**Elion x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Our New World **

**Pairings: 2x1 **

**Summary: Duo travels to an unknown land with his gold lusting General and crew members, he comes for the adventure but what he finds brings more than he ever thought. sap, angst, yaoi (Maybe an Mpreg in later chapters.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters and all that.**

Chapter Two

"Heero what are you doing up there, your father wants you, he told me to tell you to come home immediately." The boy in question looked downward from his place in a large oak tree trying to see the source of the noise which so rudely interrupted his train of thought.

"I really hate it when father uses the word immediately," Heero thought as he jumped down from the tree's branch which moments ago he had been sitting on.

"Be careful you idiot!" the dark haired youth almost screamed as Heero landed on the soft ground.

"Calm down Wufei I'm not going to break" the shorter haired boy giggled smacking his friend playfully on the back.

Wufei rolled his eyes as Heero climbed up another tree,

"Heero stop playing around we have to get back!"

Ocean blue eyes on Wufei for a moment, he hated it when the black haired teen was no fun. He closed his eyes in agitation before answering.

"Alright lets go," Heero jumped down again before following his friend up the river bank sighing as he reached the village.

A large muscular man came to greet them his gaze was stern and fixed on Heero.

"You are late son, I am not pleased." Heero cast his head down as his father stood closer towering over his son.

"I am sorry father" Heero whispered looking up at his father's strong face.

"We have much to talk about my son, follow me."

Heero waved goodbye to Wufei before following his father towards the river.

"I have been talking with Hikari's father and we have decided that it will soon be time for you two to wed." Heero's head snapped up at his fathers words.

"You need to grow up Heero and Hikari is a strong willed girl who will calm you down."

"Father Hikari is so, traditional, she will cage me up please I don't …I can't please."

"No, you need to calm down, I know you might not be happy about this at the moment but you will thank me once you are married, your spirit is a wild animal and you need to be tamed, you are the son of the leader and you need to take your place in the village."

Heero's eyes dimmed as he nodded,

"thank you Heero, you have made me a proud father, but I am concerned, I have been informed that strangers have come to our land, Tsume tells me they hold power like we have never seen before, I don't want you going near them, they are dangerous."

"Yes father," Heero sighed

"Now off you go, I will arrange everything to do with the wedding."

At the mention of the wedding Heero frowned again before running back into the forest.

**Authors notes:**

**Sorry for the short chapter I'll try and write a longer one next time.**

**Next chapter is when they meet, that should be interesting. Bye for now.**

**Elion x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Our New World **

**Pairings: 2x1 **

**Summary: Duo travels to an unknown land with his gold lusting General and crew members, he comes for the adventure but what he finds brings more than he ever thought. sap, angst, yaoi (Maybe an Mpreg in later chapters.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters and all that.**

Chapter Three

Duo climbed what must have been the 6th cliff that afternoon, his legs ached and his hands were shredded to ribbons. Once he had reached the top a cool breeze tickled his face, Duo grinned as he came across a small lake placed at the bottom of a large waterfall. The lake was filled with fresh water which Duo was happy to gulp down. He slowly edged forward hands cupped ready to drink when something caught his attention. Once Duo's vision was clear he realised he was staring at a boy bathing in the river, Duo felt his cheeks burn as he noticed the boy was stark naked. The boy's bony hands glided over his thin body trailing along his golden skin. The gentle flow of the waterfall fell gracefully soaking the boy's untidy chocolate hair sticking it to his neck. Duo stood watching for what felt like hours gazing at the beauty in front of him, it was then he realised he was staring at one of the locals the General had warned them all about, without thinking Duo slowly brought the gun up to his face staring through the magnifier. He was about to pull the trigger when guilt began to tug at his insides, what if the boy meant him no harm? He only looked a few years younger than himself, Duo's thoughts were roughly ripped away as the General's thundering voice ordered him to shoot the native and forget about it. Stepping forward slightly Duo flinched as a small branch broke beneath his foot, the young boy turned sharply his sea blue eyes widened in horror as he realised he was being watched, Duo gasped slightly as a small dagger came ploughing towards him, he dodged it skilfully before returning two shots towards the young boy they both missed causing Duo to curse. Duo swung the shotgun over his shoulder before chasing the boy through the trees, Duo was surprised to find the stranger was much faster than himself and was managing to escape pretty easily, Duo thought he was definitely going to lose him until the stranger stopped hoping to get away by using a different path, The braided man was waiting for him and the young boy came crashing into the soldier knocking them both to the floor. When the boy began to struggle Duo found he was much stronger and managed to pin him down easily.

"Let me go now my father will have your head I swear!" The boy thrashed under the weight of Duo's body,

"Calm down, please I don't want to hurt you!"

"Then why are you holding me like this?"

"I don't want you to turn on me"

"Why would you think that I have never met you before?"

"Then why did you throw a knife at me"

"You were watching me bathe what else was I supposed to do?"

Duo smacked himself for being so stupid, of course the guy freaked out he was watching him washing himself naked.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that" said Duo letting the boy up, wiping the dirt from his pants the boy smiled slightly, silently thanking Duo for letting him go.

"What is your name?" Duo asked locking eyes with the stranger,

"My name is Heero Yuy and yours?"

"Duo Maxwell, what a strange name you have it's not like any I have ever heard before."

Heero smiled rubbing his head slightly

"Do not think I have a strange name until you hear your own, Duo Maxwell, if that is not strange I do not know what is."

Duo's face burned once again as he noticed Heero only wore a thin pair of trousers which hung loosely around his thin muscular waist.

"So why are you here?" Heero asked pulling Duo out of his thoughts,

"Well really I can't say it is none of your business, I am supposed to shoot you at sight, your just lucky I don't listen to my General."

Heero glared at the man standing in front of him, he had obviously misjudged his character.

"Well then I will make sure my dagger will not miss next time," Heero growled storming off.

"What the hell!" Duo shouted scratching his head.

"I will warn you now Duo Maxwell, stay away from my people or you will have me to deal with, I just hope your shot is as flimsy as your mouth!" It was obvious Heero was already quite far as the sound of his voice was carried away by the wind.

"Heero were have you been? I thought you were going to bathe; you have been gone for hours," Wufei called running towards his friend.

"Please don't ask Wufei I am not in the mood." Heero snapped storming past him to sit on a nearby log.

Wufei sighed edging slowly towards his distressed friend.

"Heero what's the matter, I haven't seen you like this before."

"Father wants me to marry," Heero almost sobbed placing his head in his hands.

"Not to that Hikari girl?"

"Yes, you know what she's like"

Wufei nodded sighing; his hand rested gently on Heero's thin shoulder trying to offer comfort.

"Is there anything I can do," the dark haired teen asked softly,

"Not unless you can kill Hikari," Heero joked bringing his head up.

"I'm sure things will work out, I mean you have always been strong, fast and clever there is nothing your father can really complain about."

"He says I'm too wild, and Hikari is the one who will calm me down."

"Yeah break you down more like" Wufei added suddenly felling much sympathy towards his friend.

"Wufei I want to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I met one of those pale skins today, he was watching me bathe so I attacked him, and I ran when he tried to fire one of those weapons at me." Wufei gasped at Heero's words his heart began to beat faster as Heero continued.

"He caught me and held me to the floor I did try to get him off but he was so strong, it must have been the power Tsume was telling my father about."

Wufei listened intently as Heero continued even though the story was beginning to anger him somewhat.

"Those monsters, what do you think they want with us? I mean it's not like we have anything here for them to take."

"Calm down Wufei, I don't know what they want, but whatever it is I am going to find out."

"What are you going to do?"

"First I am going to talk to Milliardo, maybe he will know what they want, and he is after all from that part of the world."

Wufei nodded enthusiastically as Heero made his way towards Milliardo's.

"Milliardo are you here?" Heero shouted heading towards the river,

"I am over here Heero come sit with me,"

Heero searched for the voice until his eyes rested on a tall blonde haired man sitting at the base of a large fern tree.

Heero sat next to Milliardo giving him a tight embrace. Heero shared many of his thoughts with the off Lander ever since he was a child; they had become very close friends which had slightly angered his father who was not very fond of Milliardo at all.

"I am very troubled Milliardo, I need your help." Heero begged shifting closer to his friend.

"Tell me friend what's the matter."

"Father wants me to marry, but I can't"

"That Hikari girl I believe, she is so, traditional," Milliardo moaned imitating a child.

"I know I simply can't go through with it."

"Heero, your father can not force you to marry what you do in your life is completely up to you, but I feel there is something other than that which troubles your mind."

Heero nodded sadly dropping his head,

"I met a pale skin, we talked, he and his men want something from this land but I don't know what."

"Well if I know my own kind," Milliardo joked, "They want either land or wealth."

"Why would they want our land there is plenty of it everywhere else."

Milliardo burst into fits of laughter swinging his head back dramatically.

"Heero you are still so young, these people obviously want to build a town here to bring more people like them."

Heero's eyes widened, he could never let that happen nor could tell his father what he had been up to, this ruled out his option of telling his father what the pale skin's were up to, the only thing he could do was find Duo and beg him not to continue with their plans.

Heero thanked Milliardo by giving him another tight embrace. He had decided he would try and stop Duo Maxwell even if it cost him his life.

**Authors Note:**

**Okay this chapter is a little longer hope you guys are enjoying it next chapter will contain more Heero and Duo confrontation, until then bye.**

**Elion x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Our New World **

**Pairings: 2x1 **

**Summary: Duo travels to an unknown land with his gold lusting General and crew members, he comes for the adventure but what he finds brings more than he ever thought. sap, angst, yaoi (Maybe an Mpreg in later chapters.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters and all that.**

Chapter Four

Heero's heart beat as fast as fast as a newly made drum as he reached the outskirts of the pale skins camp, he had never seen some of the objects they possessed, his eyes scanned the area many times searching for the face of a certain man, "_he must be inside one of those buildings" _Heero thought staring at the many tents that were placed in random areas. Every man he saw carried a silver weapon held tightly next to their bodies. "_Where are you Duo Maxwell?" _Heero growled as there seemed to be no sign of the braided baka.

"What the hell are you going here, filthy creature!" A booming male voice startled Heero from his thoughts, He turned sharply coming face to face with a burly red faced pale skin, Heero gasped as the giant wrapped his thick arms around his waist.

"I thought you people would be a lot tougher than this, the way the General was gassing about you, My name is Joseph by the way, just so you know what name to scream as I rip you're pretty little throat out." Jason's arms tightened around Heero's waist causing him to gasp.

"Please stop, I'm here to see Duo Maxwell, let me go immediately." Heero pleaded squirming, he felt as though Jason's arms were snapping him in half.

"Duo Maxwell you say, well then I might as well fulfil your last request."

Jason's abdomen shook violently as he laughed hysterically carrying Heero violently towards what appeared to be Duo's tent.

"Maxwell you have a visitor!" Jason bellowed, dropping Heero roughly to the ground. Seconds later a familiar face stared at Heero giving him a sorrowful look.

"I'll tie him up for you shall I, just to make sure the filthy rat doesn't escape." Before Duo could respond Jason tightly wrapped barbed wire around Heero's thin body.

"Jason I'm sure that's not necessary"

"Of course it is Maxwell, their tricky bastards, give them one inch and they'll make sure you pay for it."

Jason tugged the wire again before letting go, "I'll be back to finish him off so don't kill him ok, give me a shout when your done," Jason ploughed across camp leaving the two alone.

"What the hell are you doing here," Duo scolded trying to pull the spines that were now piercing Heero's skin,

"I had to stop you; I can't have you ruining our home." Heero sobbed gasping as another spine ripped Heero's golden skin.

"Try not moving too much, these things already pretty deep. I'm sorry about Jason; he actually listens to the General."

"Why are you apologising, you are going to destroy us, a few cuts doesn't really warrant an apology compared to the other things you're doing." Heero growled pulling away from Duo causing the barbed wire to pierce his soft flesh.

"Idiot I told you, stop moving"

"I will not, I do not want to be near you!"

"Then why the hell did you come here"

"I wanted to stop you from destroying this land"

"There is nothing I can really do; I am under orders from the General"

"Then as the son of this land leader I demand to speak with your General!" Heero demanded ripping the rest of the barbed wire.

"You really are an idiot he'll kill you, talking to him would be like going to your own execution."

"Why do you care, first time you saw me you were going to kill me."

Duo cast his head down for a moment, gently massaging the wounds on Heero's arm,

"Because ever since I met you I haven't been able to get you out of my head, I didn't want to kill you, and I don't want you to be killed so please go, don't waste your life by trying to stop something you just can't stop."

Heero glared at the braided man in front of him.

"I will not leave until you and your General change your mind."

Duo gazed around for a moment trying to come up with a plan.

"If you leave now I will talk to my General, maybe he will listen to me."

Heero's eyes lit up and he smiled, he smiled for Duo which made his heart rise to his chest.

"Thank you Duo, I think I may have misjudged you, for the second time." Heero smiled his Prussian eyes sparkling once again.

"Now you have to go, no doubt Jason is waiting for me to call him, you have to run because I have to make it look as though you have escaped, I'll give you a head start."

Duo winked, just before Heero raced off into the trees,

"Jason he's getting away!" Duo yelled sounding frantic.

Jason stormed towards the braided American eyes wide, "what the hell happened Maxwell, I left him here tied in barbed wire, you tell me how he escaped?" Jason raised his fist about to strike Duo; before he could react he was dragged away.

"Heero, what are you doing, I told you to run away"

"You let me go Duo; I was not going to let you get hurt just for letting me go."

Duo's smile graced his face as he tightened his grip around Heero's hand.

They finally stopped at a small lake similar to the one Heero was bathing in when they first met.

"How are your cuts?" Duo asked stroking Heero's soft skin once again.

"They sting slightly," Heero moaned leaning closer to Duo's hand,

"I need to wash these wounds or my father will surely go on a rampage."

"What now," before Duo could say any more Heero's clothes had joined Duo on the ground. His face burned a deep red as he realised the teen was now naked behind him.

"You can look if you like duo, there is nothing you can see now" Heero's voice was much softer than before, it almost sounded a little seductive.

Duo turned slowly sighing as most of Heero was under the water.

All that he could see were the top of Heero's muscular shoulders upwards.

"Feel better?" he asked shifting to make himself more comfortable.

"Yes thank you, why don't you join me, the water feels wonderful" Duo's pants suddenly tightened as Heero's words were more of a moan, he nervously began to remove his clothes slowing down as he came to his belt.

"I wont look Duo, don't worry"

Heero turned around as Duo began unbuckling his belt.

Several moments late Duo joined Heero in the water,

"What the hell, this water is freezing, how can you say it's freezing" Duo cried shivering uncontrollably, Heero chuckled slightly before he threw his arms around Duo's neck,

"Do you feel warmer now?" Heero asked quietly tightening his grip around Duo's neck.

"What are you doing?" the braided American asked confused as Heero's silk skin rubbed gently against his own.

"I am trying to warm your body; it seems to have worked as you are no longer shivering."

Duo realised Heero's words were true his body no longer shook at the attack of the cold water.

Duo frowned as Heero quickly let go obviously realising his action was that of a lover.

"I'm sorry," Heero quickly whispered moving away slightly, he continued to soak his sore body. The cooling liquid washing away the dry blood and cleansing his soul.

"Heero where are you!" A deep voice called from deep in the forest.

"Who is that?" Duo asked looking at the wide eyed Heero,

"My father, you have to go, if he seems me with you he will kill you." Heero ushered Duo out of the lake, no longer caring if he could see Duo's manhood or not, he helped him pull his clothes on hurriedly, hoping his father could not hear them.

"Can I see you again" Asked Duo catching the young man off guard, Heero's cheeks burned red at Duo's intense violet gaze,

"I don't know if I should"

"Just say yes or I'm not leaving" Duo replied smiling slightly, Heero returned the smile placing his hand gently on Duo's broad chest.

"Heero, are you here" his father called, he sounded much closer to the two.

Without thinking it through Heero answered,

"Alright meet me here tomorrow evening," Heero's answer made Duo grin childishly, he nervously placed a gently kiss on Heero's pink cheek before he was pushed violently into some shrubbery.

"There you are, why did you not answer my call" Heero's father growled pushing some trees aside before he came face to face with his surprised son.

"I…I'm sorry, I had my head under water so I didn't hear you coming."

His father raised an eyebrow obviously not believing his son's excuse, well finish up and come back to the village; I want to give you and Hikari the wedding details.

Heero sighed slumping back into the lake,

"Alright, I will be there soon."

"Good, do not take too long, you can't leave your fiancé waiting." With that said his father skulked back through the trees leaving Heero very alone. Heero sat deadly still in the water for a moment, his hand slowly tracing his cheek were Duo's lips had been.

"_Until tomorrow, Duo Maxwell."_ He thought smiling as the braided mans face came into his mind. He pulled on his clothes before reluctantly heading back towards his home.

**Authors Note:**

**Yay another chapter is up, hope you guys are liking this, had a little bit of yaoiness in this chapter but trust me there is much more to come ^.^ Next chapter is a downer for both our characters. Until then Bye **

**Elion x **


	5. Chapter 5

**Our New World **

**Pairings: 2x1 **

**Summary: Duo travels to an unknown land with his gold lusting General and crew members, he comes for the adventure but what he finds brings more than he ever thought. sap, angst, yaoi (Maybe an Mpreg in later chapters.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters and all that.**

Chapter Five

Heero reached his home much later than he wanted, he couldn't stop thinking about Duo's kiss, his heart ached at the thought of being married to such a strict wife.

"A Heero there you are," his father said through gritted teeth, he was no doubt furious with Heero for being late, "We have both been waiting for you" his fathers hand gestured over to Hikari who was sitting not far from them. Her long black hair was well cared for and her expression was as hard as stone.

"It is so nice to have you here," Heero said gritting his teeth slightly

"Indeed, I have to say I am disappointed, you seem quite frail Heero, yes I am disappointed, still there is nothing that can be done now"

Heero growled at the girl staring down at his body, sure he was thin but he was never frail.

He was about to protest but his father gave him a cruel glare which meant _"Don't you dare say anything just be nice."_

"I am sorry Hikari, I will try to change, I…I want to please you."

Hikari smirked,

"And so you should, I am after all the best thing you will ever have in your life."

Heero growled at Hikari's words, how dare she, the horrid girl didn't even want to marry him so why the hell was she making such a fuss about the way he looks.

Sensing the tension Heero's father changed the topic quickly,

"So Hikari, are you happy with the arrangements concerning the wedding?"

Hikari raised a thin eyebrow at the leader chuckling slightly,

"Oh Toma you really are a comedian, actually I detest the arrangements, truthfully I believe a child could have organised the wedding better."

Toma was the one to growl this time his face burned crimson a clear sign he was furious, Hikari really was a spoiled little brat. Heero squinted slightly waiting for his always calm father to blow.

"Well, I will get right onto that, thank you for bringing your concerns to my attention."

Heero's eyes widened at his fathers answer, what the hell was going on is she really that threatening.

Toma cleared his throat before continuing,

"Heero since you joined us a little late I will fill you in on the details of the wedding….."

"Toma since I have already heard these _'details'_ I am going to retire home please inform me when you have better arrangements for my wedding." Hikari gave Heero once last sly glare before exiting leaving father and son glaring at each other.

"Father you can not expect me to marry such a despicable creature!"

"Now Heero do not talk about your fiancé in that manner." Heero gasped at his father's cold answer.

"Father please you will condemn me for life, please I beg of you." Heero fell to his knees hands pressed together tightly.

"Do not be so weak Heero! You _will_ marry Hikari; this conversation is over, now on with the wedding details."

Heero stayed perfectly quiet as his father explained what would be happening, although it was going to change as Hikari was not pleased but to Heero a wedding was a life sentence, no matter how it was organised.

"And finally I decided Hikari should be the one to choose your outfit this way she can not complain about the way you look."  
"Yes father" Heero sounded robotic as he answered, no matter what he did he was not going to stop this wedding.

"Now I don't want you going away from the village, two of my men have already been wounded by the pale skins I will not have you going near them."  
"What, Father I need to bathe, we don't have a lake in the village." Heero pleaded hoping his father would agree.

"You are too feminine Heero, no wonder Hikari is disappointed with you, I will have to work harder to make you a suitable husband."

"I do not give a damn whether Hikari thinks I am suitable or not, I have no desire to be her husband, I want to be clean there is no crime in that."  
"How dare you talk back to me, you will not leave this village that is final." Toma glared his face crimson once again. Heero stormed away from his father tears spilling down his cheeks.

Wufei was listening to their conversation from afar he chased after Heero hoping he had not gone too far. He was relieved to find him sitting near the river sobbing slightly. Wufei placed his hand gently on his friend shivering shoulder.

"Don't worry Heero things will get better, I'm sure your father is just concerned about the pale skins, they haven't left yet and they have wounded two of our own."

"I know Wufei, it's just I met Duo again he kissed me and I'm seeing him again tomorrow evening."

"Who the hell is Duo?"

"The pale skin I who watch was watching me bathe." Wufei gasped

"Heero what are you thinking, they are dangerous, he could kill you."  
"Maybe, but right now death sounds better than marrying Hikari."

Wufei sighed, sure what Heero said was sad but it was true.

"Heero you cant see him again!" Wufei almost shouted

"I don't know why I said yes, I just did, I might as well go"

"But Heero…"

"Please Wufei do not worry, I can take care of myself, it seems no one can see that I am strong enough to fight him, if Duo did turn on me I would know what to do."

Wufei gave Heero a sceptical look

"Heero you're my best friend, I couldn't bare anything happening to you, I care deeply about you."

Heero chuckled slightly,

"Wufei I'll be fine, I promise."

The dark haired boy was about to protest when he saw a slight sparkle in Heero's eyes, a sparkle he thought no longer existed. Could it be because of the Duo character, if so god help him.

**Authors Note:**

**Like I said downer lol, anyway next chapter is all about Duo so that should be interesting. Until then Bye **

**Elion x **


	6. Chapter 6

**Our New World **

**Pairings: 2x1 **

**Summary: Duo travels to an unknown land with his gold lusting General and crew members, he comes for the adventure but what he finds brings more than he ever thought. sap, angst, yaoi (Maybe an Mpreg in later chapters.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters and all that.**

Chapter Six

Duo lay still in his tent, yesterdays events still fresh in his mind, Heero, his piercing blue eyes haunting him, so beautiful and yet so hurt.

"_What is it about that guy, why the hell didn't I shoot him the first time? It's not like I haven't killed anyone before." _ Duo slapped his head as his thoughts remained the same, did he feel something for this guy? Or was this just another adventure? Before Duo could answer his own question a voice called him from outside,

"Duo it's Trowa, are you in there" the American sighed quietly sitting up,

"Yeah come in buddy," Seconds later Trowa had joined him, he slowly sat next to him making sure not to sit on him.

"I heard you let someone escape yesterday, Joseph is furious, what on earth happened?"

"Honestly Tro, I really don't have a clue, Joseph tied him up, left him with me for a few minutes, I let him go, next thing I know Joseph is about to hit me then I'm bathing naked in a lake with the guy I just let escape."

Trowa's eyes widened he shuffled slightly so he could face Duo properly hoping he would get to hear the full story.

"Is that it? Why were you gone for so long after that?"

Duo didn't feel comfortable telling Trowa that he had asked to see Heero again or that he'd kissed him goodbye, that part of the story was better left alone.

"Yep that's it buddy, like I said I have no idea what happened to me, it just happened."  
"Maybe it is love at first sight" Trowa joked patting Duo on the back.

"Shut it Tro, this is not funny, If the General finds out I let Heero go on purpose he'll kill me, you know how bloodthirsty he is."

"I won't say anything Duo, but you do have to be careful, lately the General has been grouchier than ever, something tells me he's stringing us along on this gold stuff."

"What makes you say that?"

"We've been digging for three days now and we have found squat, seems pretty weird, also he hasn't shown his face all day, something tells me he's panicking in that tent of his, maybe I'm wrong but I'm not usually when it comes to things like this."

"I think your right Tro, but it's not like we can go spreading this around, like you know I'm only in this for the adventure, the gold means nothing to me."

"Still if I were you Duo, I'd stay away from that guy, he's only going to give you trouble,"

"I know it's just, I want to see him again, he makes me feel complete, like all the places I have been to looking for adventure, none of them give me as much feeling as when I'm with him."

"Now I know you're in love, I have never heard you talk about anyone like that before,"

"Don't you think it's wired were both guys though? I mean it's not exactly normal"

"Duo no offence but, you aren't exactly normal at all"

There was a brief silence until the two men burst into fits of laughter, loud cheering and shouting startled the two silencing them immediately.

"General we got one,"  
"What an amazing shot"

"Killed the filthy boy instantly"

Those three sentences were enough to make Duo's heart skip a beat,

"_not Heero please god not Heero!" _Duo's mind screamed as Trowa clutched his shoulder tightly,

"Calm down Duo, it's probably not him ok"

"He came to see me yesterday, he got caught by Joseph, I have to know,"

The two men left the tent Duo mined begged he wasn't going to see the pale face of a certain boy.

A group of men were gathered around a body, Duo held his breath as moved some people to the side.

He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding as he stared into the face of a red haired boy much more muscular than Heero, Trowa clutched Duo's shoulder whispering softly,

"Is that him?"  
"No he has brown hair," Duo replied keeping his voice very low.

"Who shot him?" the General asked startling the group of men.

"Joseph sir, he was spying on the camp."

"Congratulations Joseph, your skill we be commended I assure you." The General smiled as he stared at the boy before kicking dirt onto his pale face. Duo's chest suddenly clenched, _"This could be Heero's brother, or best friend, oh no what had happened" _

"Stop that!" Duo screamed not realising what had just spilled from his mouth.

"What did you say Maxwell?" The General growled,

"I…I said well I…"

"Come with me Maxwell" The General turned on his heels leaving Duo to trudge reluctantly behind him.

They entered the main tent; the General closed the door violently behind Duo shoving him into a seat.

"What on earth was that little outburst about Maxwell, you realise I am very unhappy."

"I am sorry Sir it's just, disrespecting a body like that wasn't exactly necessary."

The General raised a bushy eyebrow before speaking.

"Still why you let a boy live long enough to escape raises questions in my mind, I hired you specifically to kill creatures like that not talk to them!" The Generals face was a bright red by now which frightened Duo somewhat,

"No matter since you have such an impeccable record for ridding lands of their natives I will forget that incident but I will warn you now, do not disappoint me again."

"I will not Sir, don't worry."

"Very well Maxwell now off you go, survey the area, and let me know if you make a kill of any kind."  
"Yes Sir"

Duo left the tent quickly, sighing as he reached his own tent, he picked up his shotgun and headed off before Trowa could trap him and ask him any more questions, he was already late for his meeting with Heero, he was unusually excited about meeting the boy again especially since his heart was beating faster than it ever had before.

**Authors Note **

**Yes another chapter done, next one will have some more yaoi scenes, so you can look forward to that. Until then Bye**

**Elion x **


	7. Chapter 7

**Our New World **

**Pairings: 2x1 **

**Summary: Duo travels to an unknown land with his gold lusting General and crew members, he comes for the adventure but what he finds brings more than he ever thought. sap, angst, yaoi (Maybe an Mpreg in later chapters.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters and all that.**

Chapter Seven

Duo reached the lake breathing heavily, he had run most of the way hoping if anyone were to follow him he would have lost them, his eyes widened in surprised as he noticed Heero was waiting for him.

"Sorry I'm late Heero, I got held up."

"Do not worry Duo you are not late, I just got here early," Heero smiled slightly getting up, he slowly edged closer to Duo, his cheeks burning a familiar crimson. Heero paused for a moment in front of the American thinking of a way to greet him.

"How are you Heero? Did you get in trouble with your father?"

Duo's voice snapped Heero out of his thoughts.

"I…erm oh, no I didn't, I told him I was bathing and could not hear him."

"I'm glad" Duo smiled, his eyes widened slightly as Heero's arms wrapped tightly around his broad shoulders,

"Thank you Duo, for saving me yesterday," he whispered against Duo's muscular chest.

Duo returned the embrace his large arms laid gently around Heero's small frame.

"It's no big deal, don't forget you did the same thing for me,"

Heero raised his head from Duo's chest looking confused,

"What do you mean?"

"Well you saved me from getting one hell of a black eye"

"Maybe but that is not the same as my life, that man was going to kill me,"

"Ok, ok but still thanks"

"You are welcome" he chuckled pulling away from Duo.

"So why did you pull away just now, do I reek or something?"

Heero's eyes widened he stepped backwards quickly muttering something

About being sorry and what does reek mean.

Duo laughed hysterically patting Heero on the shoulder,

"First of all Heero calm down I was only kidding, secondly reek means smell bad and thirdly you're so cute when you're startled." The last sentence caught Duo off guard,

"_What the hell am I saying? I just called him cute, ah man you're loosing it Maxwell!"_

"Anyway, where do you live Heero? Must be awesome having all this scenery as your back yard."

"Oh, I live a little past the forest in a small village with my Father."

"Nice must be cosy"

"Hardly he is very disappointed with me, I am the son he wishes he'd never had," Heero chuckled sadly,

"Why" Duo sat next to Heero (**btw they are sitting on a rock near the waterfall now**) subconsciously stroking his back,

"Well when my mother died my Father put all of his time into making me strong and fast, I didn't mind really, I guess he was just trying to take his mind off loosing my mother, sill, I became fast and I became strong but it never seemed to be enough for him, he always blamed me for looking weak even though I was not, he also hated the way I looked, he told me once my face was too girlish and I spoke too softly, but I had no desire to change who I was. My Mother told me never to change for someone so I followed her words even though I wanted more than anything to see my father happy again."

Heero hung his head low shaking slightly with anger.

"Smile for him" Duo responded bluntly,

"What" Heero turned to him sharply looking stunned,

"I said smile for him, you might not believe him but showing your emotion might get a good response from him.

"I do not think my father would be more caring if I smiled for him, the only thing that will please him is if I bow to his every whim."

"Listen Heero, where I come from we are encouraged to follow our hearts, why don't you do the same."  
Heero thought for a while staring longingly into Duo's deep violet orbs, he smiled slightly turning back to the waterfall.

"I can no longer trust my heart Duo; it is making me feel things I don't think I am supposed to feel."

Something deep within the American's mind told him Heero was talking about him he was very surprised when he began to feel overwhelmingly joyful about that.

"So, why did you agree to meet me again? After all I did threaten to kill you the first time we met."

"Like I said, following my heart will get me into trouble" Heero sighed slightly but Duo was beaming.

"Come on Heero, I ain't that bad am I?"

"I did not say you were bad at all, I am just concerned us getting close will hurt many people."

"But who's gonna find out," Duo smirked, "come on Heero take a walk on the wild side, live a little, meet me again tomorrow, we'll spent the whole day together."

Heero thought for a moment his eyes fixed on Duo, his mind told him to simply go home marry Hikari and be miserable just to make his father happy, but his heart told him otherwise.

"Alright, meet me here again at dawn, do not be late please." Heero joked before he could say any more Duos' arms had trapped him in a warm embrace.

"Thanks Heero, you won't regret this."

"I know Duo, I just can't help but think something very bad is going to come of this."

"Just relax what could happen"

"Alright Duo, I suppose you are right."

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for the short-ish chapter hope you guys like this story more to come soon, until then bye **

**Elion xx **


	8. Chapter 8

**Our New World **

**Pairings: 2x1 **

**Summary: Duo travels to an unknown land with his gold lusting General and crew members, he comes for the adventure but what he finds brings more than he ever thought. sap, angst, yaoi (Maybe an Mpreg in later chapters.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters and all that.**

Chapter Eight

"Heero where the hell have you been, your father is furious, the pale skins have killed Yuki," (**Yuki is the red haired boy from chapter six ^-^) **Heero's face paled,

"_Duo, was it him who killed Yuki? Did he help other men kill him, did he laugh as they took an innocent life."_

"Heero wake up, your father wants to attack, and he wants you to lead the men."

"What, no I can't they are strong Wufei, much stronger than me, there is no way we can fight them."

"Well we better go tell your Father, come on"

Heero led Wufei to where his father was screaming orders at his men, they all looked a little agitated and bored.

"Father," Heero shouted cutting Toma's sentence short, "you can not go through with this, these men are too dangerous"

"Do not interrupt me boy, I will not have you getting in the way now move!"

Toma's fist connected hard with Heero's cheek leaving a large red mark, Heero clutched his burning cheek Wufei quickly helped him up.

"Father I do not want anymore people to die please,"

"Quiet you are weak, we will fight and we will die but in the end at least we went down with fire in our hearts!"

"NO!"

Everyone turned to see Tsume standing not too far away from them, his rib length silver hair blowing freely in the summer breeze.

"Toma," He spoke harshly, "How dare you come to such a rash decision without consulting me, this attack is pointless, it will only lead to more bloodshed, I will not allow you to go through with it." Tsume closed his eyes for a moment mumbling many chants, he opened them shocked, he turned sharply to Heero smiling slightly,

I have just been contacted by your mother and she has foretold me your future,

For two to become one,

War will be inevitable.

But patience,

The wind shall calm and join the land, saving that which is important.

Along the gentle breeze, a flower shall come,

And happiness shall be restored to a broken soul."

Heero stared back at Tsume more confused than ever, he had already memorised the prophecy but he had no idea what it meant,

"So Toma, now you know you can not go ahead with this war yet, as Heero's future is bound to it."

"That must mean if this attack goes ahead Heero will be killed and will never be with Hikari."

Heero's eyes widened at Toma's words, _there is no way Mother would deliver a prophecy that said my future would be doomed to be with Hikari, it cant mean that, but if it stops father from launching an attack I am not going to disagree."_

"So father will you stop your men, please"

"Of course, there is no way I am going to send you to die; I need you

to marry Hikari."

"Yes Father of course," Heero mocked

"I will not tolerate, you now Heero go away, Go greet Hikari or something."

"Fine, I will go but I am not going to see Hikari,"

"You will see her or so help me I will…."

"Strike me again, you have never hi me before father, I will not allow you to do it again." Heero turned on his heels leaving his father to wallow in guilt.

"Heero how is your cheek?" Wufei asked, stroking Heero's wounded flesh with his thumb.

"I can hardly feel it Wufei, please don't worry,"

"Ok, but I have to tell you, I'm concerned about you, how are going to stop the wedding, your father is instant."

"I have no idea, I can't marry her but my father wont take no for an answer it seems all I can do is hope he will reconsider."

"Don't worry Heero, I'll help you."

"Thank you Wufei, I really appreciate this."

"Heero, you will be happy, I promise you,"

Heero was about to reply when an icy voice broke through,

"Heero there you are, Toma asked me to find you,"

"Hikari" Heero gasper jumping to his feet."

"Messing around again Heero, honestly I expected more from you"

Heero clenched his fists tightly,

"Can I help you with something Hikari"

"Well I thought you would want to hear the wedding plans _I_ have come up with, to be honest I think your father is not suitable so I have taken it upon myself to organise my wedding."

"Oh, a...alright I…I"

"Please stop stuttering Heero you sound like a child, follow me."

Hikari led Heero away from a gawping Wufei; she sat him down near her home before explaining."

"Ok I want a silk kimono in red as that's my favourite colour, I have a grey hakama made for you, I do not want you taking any attention away from me."

"To be honest Hikari, I do not give a damn what colour you want me to wear Hikari, this marriage means nothing to me." Heero growled fixing a death glare at Hikari.

"That maybe so Heero but still there is no way you can get out of it now, your father demands we wed and I will not interfere with his wishes,"

"So you are only marrying me to make my father happy?"

"Stupid aren't you Heero, no I am not becoming your wife just for your fathers sake, I wish to be the wife of the new ruler of this land and therefore I can be goddess among our people, you see you are not leader material and it seems you do not want to be, that way you can stay home and clean and I will lead the people…"

"How dare you, I will never let you control me"

"I'm afraid there is not much you can do to stop this Heero, just go along with it and eventually you will learn were you belong."

"I will not marry you Hikari, no matter how much my father pushes me to."

"Try it Heero, then you will see resistance is futile."

"Maybe so Hikari but bear in mind I would rather die than become your husband."

Hikari's eyes widened as Heero left, she turned down to the fabric she had brought with her the soft red silk tightened in her fingers as Heero turned out of sight.

**Authors Note:**

**Well there you go I'll try and get another chapter up tonight but if I don't it'll definitely be on soon. Until then bye.**

**Elion xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Our New World **

**Pairings: 2x1 **

**Summary: Duo travels to an unknown land with his gold lusting General and crew members, he comes for the adventure but what he finds brings more than he ever thought. sap, angst, yaoi (Maybe an Mpreg in later chapters.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters and all that.**

Chapter Nine

"Duo wake up, jeez man call yourself a soldier"

The American opened his blurry eyes slowly, he flinched as bright light pooled from the door of the tent.

"Trowa have you ever hear of knocking, my god." Duo rubbed his eyes lazily pouting at his Latin friend. Trowa chuckled playfully, the General wants everyone up for another speech." Trowa moaned turning his head as Duo pulled some blue pants on,

"Man that guy just loves the sound of his own voice," Duo joked rummaging through his duffel bag for a t-shirt.

"Well if you ask me, he is going a little crazy I mean we've been here for at least a week now and nothing just dirt and sweat, we have not found anything, like I said when we got here I think he's worried he knows the guys will go insane so he's making this speech to reassure us something is under the ground."

"I don't really care if there's something here, personally the adventure is enough for me."

"Typical Duo, you never cared about money even though you love the stuff, you're just in it for the adventure."

"You got it" Duo chucked loudly

"Come on lazy we'd better go see what Kushrenada wants." Trowa led Duo to were the General was they arrived a little late which earned them threatening glares from the General.

"I shall begin now everyone is finally here, I am sure you are all aware that we have found nothing still but I assure you there are valuable items here, we are just not looking in the correct places, therefore I order you to pack your tents and belongings as we are moving towards the river, that way we can begin with ripping this place down and continuing to look for artefacts."

Duo gasped, _the river that's were I first met Heero what if he's there when we move, he'll be killed, I have to warn him._

"Duo is there something bothering you?" The general bellowed making everyone turn.

"Erm…. No let's go get those suckers heh"

"Very good, now let's get to work everyone." Many moans were heard as the group began to split, Duo turned sharply as he saw Quatre standing beside him.

"Oh hey Q, how are you"

"Very well thank you Duo, I'm just getting my things together, how about you are you alright?"

"Yeah just pissed I have to move all my things this early in the morning"

Quatre chuckled slightly, adjusting his shotgun.

"You know how to use that thing right" Duo mocked nudging the blonde boy lightly,

"actually to tell you the truth I have never used a gun before, and between you and me I really hope I do not have to."

"I get u Q, don't worry, I wont say anything,"

"Thank you Duo, do you need any help with anything?"

"Nah it's cool Q, just take care ok and I'll see you later."

"You too Duo, bye"

Trowa placed his hand gently on Duo's shoulder guiding him back to his tent.

"Come on Duo, we'd better hurry up or we'll be left behind."

"Ok Tro, you know sound like my mother sometimes."

Trowa laughed hysterically as they pulled Duo's tent down, he was surprised when he saw Duo was not laughing with him.

"Duo, what's on your mind? You seem a little distracted"

"Hm, oh it's just something,"

"That guy again huh?"

"Yeah I….Hey how did you know?"

"Just a guess, what about him"

"Were moving closer to his home"

"Damn, and you don't want him to get shot, because you have strong feelings for him right?"

"You know Tro, I think I love him"

"What but you've only seen him a few times,"

"I know but I feel so warm when I'm with him, I just want him close to me forever I don't care about this adventure now all I want is Heero."

"Well then I'm happy for you love birds but you know this is going to be difficult, considering we're trying to kill them."

"You think I don't know that, I have to warn him please Trowa, I have to go."

Trowa thought for a moment before smiling

"I'll cover for you, just come back to the river I'll have your stuff with me"

"Trowa you are a god, thank you, I'll try not to be long I promise."

"Yeah, sure you won't." Trowa joked watching Duo as he ran into the forest.

Duo, hid in the shrubbery waiting to see Heero around, his eyes widened when he noticed a shirtless Heero chopping some fire wood.

"Psst, Heero, over here."

The boy in question jumped almost dropping his axe,

He turned to the source of the noise edging slowly towards the bush.

"Duo is that you?" Heero whispered kneeling down

"Yeah can you escape?"

"Yes why…wait, did you kill Yuki" Heero's confused look suddenly turned angry.

"Who, oh the red haired boy?" Heero gasped his glare suddenly intensified.

"Yes did you kill him?" The cobalt eyed buy was almost in tears waiting for Duo to answer,

"No Heero, I didn't kill him, but I will admit my men did,"

"But…why?"

"No time to explain, come with me," before Heero could say any more he was pulled into the bush and to a nearby river.

"My men are coming to the river they're trying to find objects that will make them rich"

"What, we have nothing of value here just the ground under our feet and the air in our lungs."

"Trowa was right," Heero snapped his head up, frowning slightly.

"Who is Trowa" Duo laughed at Heero's envious gaze,

"He's only a friend, don't worry" Heero seemed surprised at Duo's words,

"What do you mean, why would I worry"

"I don't know, it's just you seemed a little jealous when I mentioned his name."

"I…never mind that why was Yuki killed? I have to know, he was a good friend and those monsters you call men killed him with no reason!"

"Do not call them monsters Heero, I'll admit they did not need to kill your friend but really they have no choice, if they disobeyed the General's orders they will most likely be executed for treason."

"We all have a choice Duo…" _wait, what am I saying I have no choice weather to marry Hikari, I guess Duo and I are in the same boat. Even though I should feel saddened by Yuki's death I can not help but feel joy that Duo and myself have something in common, neither of us feel we have control, we both follow orders. I do not know why I feel like this but I suppose it is because when I am with Duo I feel as free as a new born chick that has just learnt how to fly._

"Hello, Heero are you ok?"

"Huh, oh yes I am just thinking."

"About what?"  
"Nothing really, so how are we going to stop your men from moving."

"That's the thing, they are moving as we speak,"  
"What!" Heero yelled stepping backwards, then why are you not trying to stop them!"

"Don't shout at me Heero, I came here to make sure you didn't get caught while going for a wash, you need to wash I wanted to make sure you were safe."

Heero stopped for a moment,

"But why, you came here just to check on me I"  
"Listen Heero I..."

"Duo are you here"

"Maxwell come on, the General wants you"

"He's pissed Duo you better get back here"

Three men walked through the forest their eyes scoping the area for a particular male.

"Oh shit, sorry Heero I'm gonna have to go I don't want them to catch you, meet me tomorrow at dawn, I'll talk to you then. Bye"  
Before Heero could reply Duo had already sprinted out of sight.

_He was worried about me, why, does he feel for me, I wonder._

Heero jumped as he heard a branch break behind him, he gasped spinning quickly to meet the red face of his father,

"What the hell are you doing out here, those creatures have moved to the river, you can no longer bathe here, now get back to the village, If you disobey me again so help me I will not allow you to leave your room."

"Yes father," Heero lowered his head before trudging back to camp, once he arrived his father turned to him gazing down at him with disgust,

"I forbid you from leaving the village, I trust you know the consequences if you disobey me again."

"Yes father, may I be excused?"

"yes, get out of my sight."

**Authors Note:**

**Yay here is another chapter, Hope you guys liked it ^^ anyway next chapter is all Heero and Duo yaoiness. Until then bye**

**Elion xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Our New World **

**Pairings: 2x1 **

**Summary: Duo travels to an unknown land with his gold lusting General and crew members, he comes for the adventure but what he finds brings more than he ever thought. sap, angst, yaoi (Maybe an Mpreg in later chapters.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters and all that.**

Chapter Ten

The sun rose over the horizon signalling the morning, Heero's eyes shone a brighter shade of blue as he gazed at the sun's bright rays.

He slipped away quietly praying the sound of his feet on the rough ground; Heero never believed in wearing footwear, he adored the feeling of the earth below his feet and the grass between his toes. He reached the meeting point early this time and was surprised when he saw Duo waiting for him.

"You're early, good morning Duo, how are you?"

"Better now you're here."  
"What, you've never said anything like that before"

"I just don't see the point in holding in your feelings."

Heero's heart skipped a beat; _Duo has feeling, for me?_

"What are your feelings Duo? I'd love to know"

"I…I love being with you Heero, every time were together I feel free, like I could do anything while were together, I have never felt this way about any one before, I know this is risky for both of us but Heero I love you…"

Heero said nothing for a few minutes his eyes were wide but his heart felt as though it would jump out of his throat,

"Duo, I…I don't know what to say, I'll admit I have feelings for you but I can not say whether it is love or not, right now I can not say I love you too but I am not saying I do not love you, I just need time to gather my feelings for you."

Duo smiled slightly, he bowed his head a little, _Even though I didn't get a definite yes I still can't help but feel disappointed, still don't let life get you down right Duo, Yep I'm sure things will work out."_

"So would you like me to show you the best spots in the area?" Heero asked trying to lighten the mood,

"Sure thing"

"Come on then"

Heero led Duo up a large mountain by the time they reached the summit Duo was panting hard but Heero was taking in the crisp air that engulfed him.

"It's wonderful up here isn't it Duo?" Once Duo had caught his breath he gazed in amazement at the sight before him,

"It's gorgeous Heero, but It still does not amount to you."

Heero's lips curled into a loving smile which made Duo's heart melt, that smile was not fake nor was it a sad smile, it was a smile you could only create for someone you felt deeply for maybe even loved.

_Do I love Duo? He is so much more caring than Hikari, his words mean so much more to me than anyone else's, maybe I do love Duo, I might not realise it but inside im sure I do._

"Thank you Duo, you're words are not lies I can tell that, when I was a child, I never shared it with anyone before you are the first."

"Well I'm glad you are the one I shared this moment with Heero I really am.

Heero sighed contentedly before leaning gently into Duo's chest, for a moment it caught Duo by surprise, not long after he wrapped his arm protectively around Heero's fragile waist.

"You're so thin Heero, what do you eat?"

"Vegetables, but I have lost my appetite lately; I have too much to think about."

"Like what?"

"My wedding,"

Duo almost choked on fresh air,

"What wedding, I had no idea you were engaged!"

"Why would you? I never said anything." Duo was silent for a while his blood boiled and his heart raced. _How dare he, the little bastard, he strings me along with al this I might love you Duo crap but all this time he was engaged._

"Heero you….."

"I don't want to marry her Duo, so please do not think I have been deceiving you, I have no choice."

Duo sighed; they were in the same boat.

"Listen Heero I want to be with you, and if I have to crash your wedding to have you for myself I will, I'm sorry but I…"

"I would not mind that at all Duo, I have the woman, she treats me like her slave rather than her husband, I feel so trapped."

"I'll save you Heero; I promise I will not let you be unhappy."

"Thank you Duo, I know you will keep your word, I trust you."

Heero leaned back into Duo's embrace the warm comfort from a body was something he was not familiar with.

"Oh Duo, I have just remembered, I want you to meet someone."

"Really, I thought your people hated me,"

"He is an off lander, like you."

"Awesome, let's go."

Heero smiled as he saw the blonde sitting in his usual position by the river, his eyes shut lightly enjoying the afternoon sun.

"Milliardo, do you have a moment?"

"For you Heero, I have a lifetime,"

"I want you to meet someone."

The blonde followed up a bank to where Duo was waiting, the blonde smiled as he noticed the long chestnut brain falling elegantly down his back.

"Duo Maxwell, well I never thought I'd have the pleasure of meeting you." Milliardo chuckled extending his hand.

"You're Milliardo Peacecraft, It's a pleasure to meet you sir, I…I never thought I'd have the pleasure, you're the reason I became who I was,"

"You two know each other?" Heero asked severely confused,

"Heero, Milliardo is the reason I became an explorer, ever since I was a kid I have loved hearing about his adventures." Said Duo laughing.

The seen in front of him made Heero smile two of his favourite people getting along great, they were obviously inspired by each other.

"So," Milliardo began, "you are the man Heero would deceive his father to see; well I can't say I'm disappointed."

"Thank you sir, yes I am the one and only, but don't worry I'm going to let Heero do this for nothing."

"I'm glad to hear it, but I will tell you, if you hurt him I will kill you." Milliardo growled.

"I won't Sir, I promise you."

"Good, now let's find a place were we can talk properly."

The group moved to a small cove quite away from Duo's camp and Heero's home.

Heero slid closer to Duo snuggling into his chest, Milliardo smiled at the two,

"You seem happy Heero, you both do."

"To be honest Milliardo, I am very happy, I have never felt this way before, it's so strange"

"It's love Heero, love"

"Love?" Heero gasped

"Yes, you're in love, with Duo."

"I love Duo"

Sensing the moment was about to turn soppy, Milliardo exited the cove leaving the two alone.

"Duo."

"Yes Heero."

"I love you too."

**Authors Note:**

**I really hope you guys are liking this, I know I'm really enjoying writing this for you anyway until next time bye.**

**Elion xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Our New World **

**Pairings: 2x1 **

**Summary: Duo travels to an unknown land with his gold lusting General and crew members, he comes for the adventure but what he finds brings more than he ever thought. sap, angst, yaoi (Maybe an Mpreg in later chapters.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters and all that.**

Chapter Eleven

"Heero I'm going to head back now you two have a nice evening." Milliardo winked at the two embracing in the cove,

"And you Milliardo, sorry to keep you out this late" said Heero quietly

"No problem, It's been fun, goodnight"

"Goodnight" the two said in unison.

Once the two were sure Milliardo had left, Duo moved slowly catching Heero's soft lips. He explored the inside of his new lovers mouth taking in every feature, he slowly lifted Heero into his lap wanting him as close as possible.

The Asian boy moaned as Duo caressed his neck, his hand slowly moved lower wrapping his arm around Heero's waist.

"Duo, I have never been intimate with anyone before, I'm sorry if that disappoints you but…"

Duo silenced Heero wish a gently kiss, stroking his tender flesh lovingly.

"Don't worry Heero, I'll be gentle I promise."

"I trust you Duo."

With confirmation that Heero was comfortable Duo began to slowly peel his pants off and pulling his own shirt and pants off. Once all clothes were removed Duo gazed longingly at the boy below him the moonlight shone brightly on Heero's pale skin the light illuminating the patches of sweat on Heero's bare chest.

"You look gorgeous" Duo almost purred kissing Heero passionately again.

Heero gasped as Duo swiftly took his nipple into his mouth nipping it slightly, the boy cried as the warm wetness left one nipple and jumped to the other.

"I did not know you liked to teas Duo"

The braided man chuckled slightly as he adjusted Heero onto his lap, he continued to suck and nip the boys tender flesh before placing him above his erect member.

"Heero I'm not going to lie to you, this does hurt a little"

"I don't mind Duo; please don't make me wait any longer."

Duo complied gently lowering Heero onto his member, he flinched as Heero cried out in pain, Duo quickly took Heero's lips one again trying to take his mind of the pain, Heero quickly got over the pain and focused on the immense sensation of having Duo inside him. Once duo was sure Heero was comfortable he began to slowly thrust inside, he pulled out so just the tip of his member was still inside, Heero moaned begging Duo for more, a slight smirk graced Duo's lips as he entered Heero again this time a little faster which made Heero jerk with pleasure. His inner muscles clenched around Duo's manhood, making it difficult for the American to hold out, as Duo continued he began to move faster pushing deeper into the boy each time. Heero cried with pleasure and Duo touched a spot deep within him sending waves of pleasure through him. Heero panted hard as he began to move against Duo, the two were now rocking in unison, Duo caressed Heero's bony hips pulling him down harder onto his manhood. With a few more thrusts Duo emptied himself within his new lover screaming his name as he did so, moments later Heero joined him falling limp next to Duo. Both men panted hard loving the new sensations that engulfed them. Heero lay on Duo's chest caressing it with his hand.

"I love you Duo" Heero whispered before falling into a deep slumber.

"I love you too Heero, more than anything."

The morning sun shone brightly through the coves entrance causing Heero to stir he flinched as his eyes met the harsh sunlight, his body ached and his head spun as he pulled himself up from the warmth of Duo's chest. He gasped as Duo stirred beneath him, Heero smiled slightly as Duo groaned due to the bright light that attacked his eyes. "How do you cope with this every morning?" Duo growled moving to a sitting position next to Heero.

"I do not sleep under the stars Duo, We live in hut's just like you."

"Sorry love, I didn't mean any offence, how are you"

"It hurts Duo, but other than that I'm better than I have every been before. Oh my god!" Heero yelled, I have to leave, I have a meeting with Hikari, I have to tell her I can not marry her."

Duo grinned passing Heero his clothes as he frantically tried to pull them on, he was about to run when Duo caught his wrist.

"No goodbye kiss" He chuckled

Heero laughed slightly pressing his lips against Duo's, his lips curled as Duo let him go slowly. He gave Duo one last kiss before running out of the cove.

"Father I am sorry I'm late I slept in…" Heero yelled as he noticed his father about to walk into his hut.

"How dare you take so long bathing, Hikari has been waiting for ten minutes, this is no way to treat your fiancé."

"Father, I refuse to wed Hikari, there is no way you can make me."

"I am not going to hear this again Heero," Toma raised his voice standing as close as possible to his son, "You will marry Hikari, there is nothing you can do."

"Please Father I…"

"No Heero, I don't know how many times I am going to have to tell you, this is your duty, you have let me down ever since you were a child and I will not let you disappoint me again."

"Father I have always listened to you, I never spent time with my friend or enjoyed myself I spent all of my time trying to make you happy, now I wish to follow my heart."

"Don't make me laugh boy, following your heart will only lead you to heartache."

"Being Hikari's husband will give me heartache why can't you see that."

"You are an idiot, you will learn to love her"

"No I will not, because I love another"

Toma's eye's became wild he lifted Heero up using only one hand,

"Then I will make sure you never see this person again." Toma growled carrying Heero to his hut. He forcefully threw Heero inside before ordering two men to guard the entrance.

Toma stomped furiously to Wufei's home opening the door forcefully.

"You are Heero's friend aren't you, come with me. Wufei complied nervously following Toma closely.

"I am leaving you in charge of watching my son, do not let him out of the village you watch him every minute of the day even when he's bathing."

Wufei sighed he knew he could not say no but he really didn't want to be Heero's body guard.

"Yes Sir."

"Good, your duty begins tomorrow morning, until then."

Toma waved goodbye before ordering the two men to watch Heero until morning.

Heero sat in his hut sobbing until the sound of the door opening caught his attention. He turned slowly smiling as Wufei entered.

"Come to let me out?" Heero prayed, Wufei sighed shaking his head.

"I have been ordered to come and watch you, I'm not allowed to let you leave the village or I will be punished."

"No, I'm so sorry Wufei; I didn't want this to happen."

"It's alright just behave for a while and we can both be free again."

"I cant help it Wufei I'm in love, with a pale skin." Wufei gasped pulling Heero out of his hut and down to a quiet place.

"What the hell Heero all this time I thought you had your head screwed on. What the hell are you doing talking to a pale skin."

"Wufei please don't hyperventilate, I know it is silly but I can not help how I feel."

"Does your father know?"

Heero paused for a moment before answering,

"He knows I love someone else, he doesn't know he is a pale skin." Wufei's black eyes almost popped out of their sockets,

"He, ok wait an minute Heero, you're in love with a man who is a pale skin?"

Heero sighed before nodding slowly.

"Wufei, I know how I feel, I'm in love"

Wufei sighed placing a gentle hand on his friends shoulder.

"Come on let's go chop some firewood, we can talk more then"

"Alright Wufei let's go."

The two boys picked a spot out of the way of the village were they wouldn't bee seen.

"My back is killing, how long do we have to do this."

"Wufei we only started about ten minutes ago."

"Oh come on this is hard."

"Yeah I guess."

Both boys jumped as the trees behind them began to rustle.

Heero sighed in relief as Duo's heart shaped face popped out of the trees once he was in full view Wufei gasped, Heero quickly placed his hand over his friend's mouth, smiling at Duo.

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't meet me" Wufei struggled to understand, he fought against Heero but he was not strong enough.

"Wufei, I'm going to go for a little while, please don't say anything alright."

Wufei gazed at the stranger and then back to Heero, he nodded reluctantly and Heero let go mumbling a thank you to his friend before running into the forest with the pale skin."

Wufei tried to recall what had just happened, he was in two minds tell Toma and get his friend into trouble, or stay quiet and hope Heero would be ok. He knew what he had to do to keep his friend safe.

He walked up to Toma's hut fidgeting uncontrollably.

"Toma," he called nervously, "I need to talk to you."

He was met by the angry face of his leader

"It's Heero, he's gone."

**Authors Note: **

**Did you see that coming? Anyway hope you guys liked this chapter. Until next time bye.**

**Elion xx **


	12. Chapter 12

**Our New World **

**Pairings: 2x1 **

**Summary: Duo travels to an unknown land with his gold lusting General and crew members, he comes for the adventure but what he finds brings more than he ever thought. sap, angst, yaoi (Maybe an Mpreg in later chapters.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters and all that.**

Chapter Twelve

Two men stood at the base of an old oak the braided man embraced his younger lover, tenderly kissing him. Thundering footsteps disturbed the tranquillity of the land but neither man seemed to notice. Toma stopped noticing the two figures standing not far away from him. On the other side of the trees a young blonde man stood, holding his weapons in shaking hands, he focused on the short man whose lips were locked tightly to Duo's.

Toma's eyes grew wild once again, as he witnessed his son falling prey to the pale skin's trap.

He could no longer control himself; he launched himself forward tackling Duo to the ground. Quatre's eyes grew wide he ran forward slightly he positioned himself in front of the three.

"Father no!" Heero screamed pulling Toma off Duo and onto his feet, Toma's hand connected hard with Heero's cheek knocking him to the ground. Quatre's hand shook violently as he pulled the trigger. Toma cried as the bullet pierced his leg taking him down. Heero's ears picked up the sound of Toma's head coming closer.

"Duo you have to go, please,"

The braided man held Heero tightly begging him to escape also.

"Go both of you now!" Heero screamed pushing Duo away, before Duo could protest Quatre had dragged him into the trees.

"Tie him up men; he has been dealing with the pale skins." Toma ordered pointing at his son.

Heero gasped as his friends clenched his wrists tightly behind his back prevent him from moving.

"Father what are you doing?"

"You will never leave your home, I swear Heero, If you do not wed Hikari I will kill that pale skin in front of your eyes."

"No!" Heero sobbed falling limp in the men's arms.

"Take him away." Toma ordered letting his men help him up.

Heero's body was dragged back to the village, he was thrown into his hut before being roughly bound.

"Duo" He sobbed placing his head in his hands. The door opened slowly before Wufei entered.

"Heero?"

"Leave me be Wufei, I have no desire to talk to you."

"Heero please, I did not mean to get you in trouble I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"Well I'm afraid you did, I can never be free now, no matter what I do."

"Why?"

"If I do not wed Hikari, Duo will be killed." Heero sobbed once again not caring who could hear.

"Heero, maybe it's better that way, you belong here, with your own kind."

Heero stared angrily at Wufei shaking his head.

"Get out, Duo is the only one who has ever made me happy, we made each other feel free," Heero paused lowering his voice slightly, "we made love Wufei, he was so gentle, I know he loves me and I love him how can keeping us apart be for the best."  
Wufei's eyes began to fill up with hit tears; he gently caressed Heero's back continuously whispering apologies.

"Come with me," Wufei said untying Heero's restraints; he lifted the boy to his feet holding his hand tightly.

"Toma!" Wufei called

"What"

"Heero will wed Hikari if he can see the pale skin once more."

All went silent for a moment, Wufei felt Heero's grip tighten around his hand as he waited for Toma's answer.

"Very well but you are to accompany him."

"Yes sir I will."

Wufei turned to Heero who looked a little happier than before. He led him to the river where Milliardo was sitting.

"I will wait by my home, talk to him it usually makes you feel better."

"Thank you Wufei, please understand I have not yet forgiven you, but I appreciate what you are doing for me."

"I understand."

Wufei walked away as Heero sat next to a sleeping Milliardo, he did not wish to wake the man just enjoy the warmth that radiated from his body, a warmth that was very similar to Duo's He lay his head on the blonds chest closing his eyes before falling into a restless slumber.

"Duo what the hell is going on?" The young blonde asked watching Duo's concerned expression.

"I will tell you if you let me know why the hell you were watching me?"

Quatre hesitated; he began fidgeting, not wanting the braided man to be angered.

"I was ordered by the General to follow you; he caught me watching you run away."

"Damn him to hell." Duo growled clenching his fists.

"I'm sorry Duo, I did not mean for this to happen."

"I don't blame you Quatre, I know you were just following orders, I just hope he is alright."

"That boy, he is the one you have been sneaking of to see all this time?"

"Yes he is my lover, his name is Heero."

"Then I can't apologise enough for causing you trouble."

"There is something you can to for me Quatre, if you do I will forgive you."

Quatre was silent for a moment; he nodded reluctantly giving Duo a reassuring smile.

"I want you to tell everyone I killed one of their people, that way the General won't suspect me of treason nor will he attack the people for a while."

"Alright, I will do that."

"Thanks Quatre, come on we better hurry before the General send more men out looking for me."

"Yes let's hurry"

"Heero are you alright?" Milliardo whispered shaking the sleeping boy.

Heero stirred slightly moaning as he opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry Milliardo I did not mean to fall asleep."

"It's alright, what's the matter."

"Heero's memories flooded back and he began to sob quietly once again.

"Oh Milliardo we were caught by Father, he threatened to kill Duo if I do not marry Hikari"

The blonde gave his friend a sympathetic look before embracing him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Heero."

"What am I going to do Milliardo, I love him."

"I know Heero, I know."

"Help me Milliardo, please"

"What can I do Heero, I'm not even accepted in you're village, how can I persuade you're father."

"I don't know I just want to see him, how."

"It's alright, we'll think of something."

Before Heero could reply, Toma limped over snorting at the sight in front of him.

"Heero you have wedding plans to arrange now stop conversing with this off lander and follow me."

Heero whispered his goodbye to Milliardo before following his father to where Hikari and her mother were waiting.

"Finally, Toma how long to you expect us to wait for this traitor." Hikari's mother stood up her face and hair were exactly like her daughters but she was much slimmer. Heero grimaced as her skeleton like hands, clutched Hikari's shoulder.

"You realise I am very wary about having this boy as my daughters husband."

"I assure you Kimiko; Heero will not be leaving the village at all from now on."

"Maybe but still my husband and I have decided we will only allow this wedding to go along if Hikari can have a trial run with the boy."

Toma looked at the woman confused; she rolled her eyes before explaining.

"The trial will begin next month, Hikari will move into Heero's home and they will behave as though they are wed, once I am happy the two can wed for real."

"What a wonderful idea Kimiko, we will begin at the end of this month."

Heero gasped,

"Do you agree Heero?" Toma gave his son a stern look, he had no choice but to say:

"Yes"

Toma smiled slightly, the group parted allowing Heero to escape back to his hut. He burst through the door sobbing uncontrollably.

"_What's happening to me? I can't stop crying, sure I'm sad but I have never cried this much before"_

Heero lay his head gently on his pillow he hugged him self tightly as Duo's face flashed in his mind.

"_What's happening to me Duo? Is it because of you, have you done something to me? Is it my future, was this not supposed to happen after all."_

**Authors Note**

**This was so hart to write, were going to skip forward a few weeks in the next chapter. Until then bye.**

**Elion xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Our New World **

**Pairings: 2x1 **

**Summary: Duo travels to an unknown land with his gold lusting General and crew members, he comes for the adventure but what he finds brings more than he ever thought. sap, angst, yaoi (Maybe an Mpreg in later chapters.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters and all that.**

Chapter Thirteen

Three Weeks Later:

The first day of the new month had come Heero woke early sighing heavily, for the past two weeks he had suffered from nausea every morning, this morning was no different he got up quickly sprinting to the river, he fell to his knees emptying the contents of his stomach into the clear blue water. He coughed violently taking in deep gulps of air. A large hand rest on his shoulder starling him slightly, he turned quickly to see Milliardo standing behind him.

"Not again!" He sighed pulling Heero to his feet.

"I do not know why this is happening to me, maybe It's because I am missing Duo, I have not seen him for three weeks now."  
"I don't think you would be physically sick because of that."

"I will go and see Tsume; he'll know what's the matter with me."

"Alright, take care Heero,"

"And you."

Heero stumbled towards Tsume's hut; he could tell the old man was already awake by the smoke emitting from the door.

"Tsume, may I talk to you for a moment."

"Heero my boy come in, we have not talked for a while, how are you?"  
The boy entered the hut where Tsume was sitting smoking a pipe.

"I have not been well for a while; I hoped you could tell me what is wrong with me."

Tsume gave Heero a questioning glance,

"Lie down boy" he ordered before closing his eyes, slowly letting his hands glide over Heero's slim frame.

Tsume's eyes flew open as he reached the boy's midsection; he lightly stroked the tender flesh smiling slightly.

"You have been busy, haven't you boy" he chuckled helping Heero to sit upright.

"What on earth are you talking about Tsume? Do you know what's the matter or not?"

Tsume chuckled shaking his head.  
"I do Heero, you have fulfilled a section of your future."

Heero sighed shaking his head,

"Tsume, I have no idea what any of those words mean."

"Then I will explain,

For two to become one, War will be inevitable,

I believe this line means for you and the pale skin to be together two sides must do battle.

But patience, means

both sides must wait.

The wind shall calm and join the land, saving that which is important.

I think this means you will find your duty and therefore save the one you love.

Along the gentle breeze, a flower shall come,

This is quite interesting; you shall bare a child along the way,

And happiness shall be restored to a broken soul.

And finally your father will be proud of you.

So in short terms, you and Duo shall be together but the war must happen, along the way you will bare a child and bring joy to your father."

Heero paled, he bore a child?

"So I am vomiting because I am with child?"

"That is what it seems boy,"

"But how, I am male and I am correct in thinking males can not bare children."

"True but you are an exception, every generation of Yuy males have the ability to bare children, the gods have done this so our kind would never die out, your father did not bare you as he had your mother but I am assuming you choose a male as your life partner and so you are the child barer."

"That would mean Duo is the father, oh no, father will kill me for sure, help me Tsume he can not know."

Tsume chuckled nodding,

"I agree with you Heero but I will say it is going to be difficult when you have bore for a longer period of time."

"Yes I realise that, please say nothing of this to anyone."

"Rest assured I will keep my mouth sealed but I suggest you inform the father."

"I can not leave here, If father finds out I have disobeyed him again he will slaughter Duo." Heero sighed staring longingly out of the door, he wanted to see Duo more than anything, but he would stay away if it meant spearing the life of the one he loved, even if it meant not telling Duo about their child.

"Heero, I have never consoled what you're father has done to you, but I have never done anything to stop it either, so I will make it up to you today, I will tell you're father you are getting ready for Hikari and that I have sent someone to keep an eye on you, that way you can see the pale skin and I will have finally aided you toward your future."

"Heero's dim eyes lit up suddenly he leapt forward embracing the old man tightly.

"Thank you so much Tsume, I will forever remember this moment." Tsume embraced Heero gently before ushering him outside, you must make haste, I do not think Toma will believe my lie for very long, go."  
Heero hugged the man once more before warily making his way into the forest, he was unaware that a pair of icy blue eyes were staring at him, Hikari laughed coldly as she watched Heero sneak away.

**Authors Note**

**Things are heating up lol anyway until next time bye.**

**Elion xx **


	14. Chapter 14

**Our New World **

**Pairings: 2x1 **

**Summary: Duo travels to an unknown land with his gold lusting General and crew members, he comes for the adventure but what he finds brings more than he ever thought. sap, angst, yaoi (Maybe an Mpreg in later chapters.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters and all that.**

Chapter Fourteen

Heero's eyes scanned the pale skin's camp carefully, he would not let anyone catch him this time as it was not only his life that was in jeopardy. He smiled as the braided American came into view. He had never seen Duo among his own kind before, he looked uneasy, like he was a traitor or he was afraid, Heero continued to watch his lover until a rustle behind him caused him to jump slightly. His eyes widened as he came face to face with a slim muscular pale skin. The man blinked for a moment before raising his shotgun to Heero's forehead, Heero skidded back trying to avoid the guns angry end,

"Please don't I am with child." Heero cried making his voice higher so the muscular pale skin would think he was female. The man stood there for a few seconds before lowering his gun.

"What the hell are you doing here darling? it ain't safe for you or your kid here."

Heero looked confused for a moment, his heart began beating a little slower as he realised the man was not going to kill him.

"I am here to see Duo Maxwell, I have something very important to tell him." Heero replied

The pale skin raised a questioning eyebrow before turning to the camp below him.

"Maxwell get up here, I need…erm I need to discuss the sabotaged machinery with you."

"Alright Ben, I'll be up there in a second, just let me get my gun from the tent." Duo called, He sighed as Ben turned away from him.

Ben looked at Heero again his eyes began at his head and finished at his shoeless feet.

"What business do you have with Maxwell 'en darling?"

Heero looked concerned he could not tell this pale skin that Duo had fathered his child.

"I'm afraid I can not inform you sir, although I thank you for not taking my life, you are not like the others."

Ben smiled, he noticed the braided American strolling towards him from the bank.

"Here Maxwell, you have a visitor." Ben called earning a confused look.

"Erm thank you Ben, Duo shook his head as the black haired boy made his way back to camp leaving Duo pondering. He stood still for a moment playfully swinging his chestnut braid back and forth.

suddenly a thin pair of hands wrapped gently around his toned waist.

"Heero what are you doing here?" he asked when the boy came into view.

"I had to see I have missed you so much."

Heero clung tightly to Duo's chest taking in his scent.

"I've missed you too but it is much too dangerous for you to be here at the moment, my General wants to kill you all, he no longer has mercy for your kind."

Heero sighed still clutching Duo tightly.

"I needed to see you, I have something very important to tell you."  
Duo raised an eyebrow, pulling Heero to a safer place for them to talk.

"Go on then Heero, what's the matter?" Duo placed a protective arm around Heero kissing the back of his neck lovingly.

"I don't know how to tell you this Duo, It's so sudden, I haven't seen you for three weeks and now I have to burden you with something other than our forbidden love."  
Duo pulled Heero's chin up so they were eye to eye, he smiled lovingly before catching Heero's delicious lips.

"I have wanted to do that for three weeks" Duo chucked taking Heero's lips once again.

"Just tell me what's up, I love you, so no matter what you have to tell me I will still love you."

Duo's words calmed Heero slightly he took in a large gulp of air before beginning.

"I bare your child Duo, I know I am a male but Tsume tells me I have a gift, I know you might not want anything to do with me or our child now but I still felt I needed to let you know." Heero gasped heavily praying Duo would not stay silent for too long.

"You're serious aren't you?"

Heero nodded closing his eyes. He was startled when two strong arms wrapped protectively around him.

"You are not angry Duo?"  
"Angry, why the hell would I be angry, you're giving me a child, I love children and I didn't want to tell you how much in case you got upset that you couldn't give me one, thank you Heero, if it was possible I think I love you even more now, I love you both."

"But Duo do you not think it is a little sudden? We have only known each other for a short while."

"Does it matter, I know I love you, and I believe you when you say you love me two so what is the problem?"  
"When you put it that way Duo, I suppose you are right, unfortunately I doubt my father and fiancé will see things as clearly as you do."

Duo nodded he stroked Heero's stomach gazing lovingly at the flat surface.

"I hate to say this Heero, but we need to stay apart for a while, that way your father will think we are over and I can continue sabotaging the Generals plans, I want to be with you as soon as possible so I think the best way is keeping apart."  
"No both sides must fight for us to be together Duo, trust me it will not work if we are apart."

"Heero listen give me one month, I will stop my general from destroying your home and then we will work something out alright."

Thinking for a moment Heero agreed, Duo smiled his lips pressing firmly against Heero's, his hand lay gently on Heero's stomach, they would be happy, the three of them.

Heero returned home quietly, hoping not to draw any attention to himself, sadly Hikari was waiting for him at his home.

"You have been gone for a while Heero, no doubt you and the pale skin have been busy." Hikari laughed menacingly.

Heero gasped suddenly,

"Have you been following me?"

"No I happened to catch you sneaking out, purely coincidental I assure you."

"Sarcastic as ever I see," Heero snorted turning into his home, he gasped as he noticed Hikari's possessions littered his home.

"I see you have forgotten about my mother's request, I am now living here so I have already moved all my items in here and I will now be sleeping in your bed."

"I have not forgotten this arrangement Hikari but where did it say you were to kick me out of my bed."

"It did not but I am certainly not sleeping in the same bed as you nor will I sleep on the ground."

"Then I will sleep outside, being in the same hut as you makes me feel nauseous."

"Heero if you do not sleep on the floor here in this hut with me I will inform Toma that you have sneaking out to see that filthy pale skin."

Heero stayed silent as a satisfied smile graced Hikari's thin lips.

**Authors Note**

**I hate this girl don't you? Anyway until next time bye.**

**Elion xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Our New World **

**Pairings: 2x1 **

**Summary: Duo travels to an unknown land with his gold lusting General and crew members, he comes for the adventure but what he finds brings more than he ever thought. sap, angst, yaoi (Maybe an Mpreg in later chapters.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters and all that.**

Chapter Fifteen

"Heero get up, my goodness you are so lazy, from now on you will rise at six and tend to my morning meal before you do your own."

Heero moaned as Hikari's scratchy voice rang through his head, he grunted before gently rising to his feet.

"I refuse to prepare your meals Hikari, I…" Before Heero could continue a harsh wave of nausea assaulted him, he swayed slightly ignoring Hikari's orders. He rushed from the hut towards the river, he one again emptied the contents of his stomach. Hikari stood firmly behind him crossing her arms.

"You really are pathetic aren't you Heero, that is so disgusting." The thin woman snorted turning away as Heero pulled himself up from the river bank.

"What do you want Hikari, I have nothing to offer you."

"I want your power Heero, nothing more,"

"Surely there is another way to gain power? You realise I love another? You will never be able to gain my love"

"I do not want your love, you pathetic excuse for a man, all I want is power, making you miserable is just a bonus."

"I had no idea you were so cruel," Heero sighed pushing the woman aside,

"I hate you so much Hikari, one day you will feel my hatred and you will be sorry you ever crossed me."

Hikari snorted, laughing slightly,

"Until that day Heero I'm afraid you only have your words."

"Words are sometimes stronger than actions Hikari, they have much more power than you know."

Heero's hand rested on his flat stomach which earned him a confusing glance from Hikari, she smiled as she noticed Toma approaching them.

"How is everything going Heero?" Toma asked placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Fine father, everything is fine," Heero sighed lowering his head slightly.

"Good I have more arrangements to go over with you both, Hikari's mother seems much more willing for this marriage to go ahead now so I believe we can continue with the plans."

"Excellent Toma, isn't that wonderful Heero?"

Heero gave Hikari a sarcastic look,

"Wonderful Hikari, just wonderful."

Toma slapped Heero playfully across the back of the shoulder, laughing loudly.

"Father please, let us just get on with the arrangements."

Tome eyed his son suspiciously,

"Heero stand straight you look like an expectant mother," Toma growled turning on his heels,

"Follow me and we will discuss the date of the wedding and the outfits I…"

"Toma!" Hikari interrupted sharply, her icy eyes shining, "I have already designed our outfits, my mother and I did not think you would come up with the right designs."

Toma frowned, this woman really was horrid.

"I have decided on a red kimono for myself and a grey Hakama for Heero"

Toma glanced at his son, expecting him to protest.

"Hikari, I have to disagree with your designs, surely Heero has the right to wear something equal to your own."

"I have to disagree Toma; you really think Heero deserves to be my equal considering what he has done to our people. Conversing with the off Landers, it's disgraceful. " Hikari spat

"In fact Hikari, I do think my son disserves a little more a little more credit although he did converse with the off lander he did not give any information regarding our whereabouts, Heero's actions were idiotic I agree but I do not believe you should see you're self as his superior, don't you agree Heero." Toma gave his son a nudge bringing him back to reality.

"To be honest father I am not really concerned, let Hikari have her moment in the limelight my thoughts, wants or feelings are not taken into consideration, do you recall."

Toma gasped at his sons sudden outburst,

"How dare you talk to me like that Heero, here I am trying to defend you and you embarrass me like this, fine be an accessory a grey Hakama it is then. Now I would like to discuss the whereabouts of the ceremony, I was thinking of the forest." Toma turned to Heero hoping to get a response but Hikari was the first to talk.

"I would rather a more open area Toma maybe the riverbank, that may we will make sure there are no intrusions from pale skins, honestly Toma I thought you would think of that."

"Are you trying to patronise me Hikari" Toma scoffed folding his arms over his chest.

"Of course not Toma, honestly this is not some kind of game now the riverbank it is, also I wish to have lilies for my bouquet"

"I thought Roses would be more appropriate" Toma growled getting frustrated.

"I do not like roses Toma, I thought I informed you of that earlier"

"Yes but…"

"Then we will have lilies"

"I think lavender would be nice" A voice came from behind the two,

Heero stood in a daze for a moment until he realised he was being watched.

"I like lavender" Heero said simply trying to warn off the unusual gazes he was receiving.

"Nevertheless _I _would like lilies and so we will have lilies, that is decided."

"Yes Hikari" Heero spoke in a monotone voice.

Toma snorted giving Hikari a cruel glance.

"So have we decided on a date" Toma asked sarcastically

"Yes, my mother and I have decided the date should be in three months time."  
Heero's eyes widened at the sentence.

"No!" Heero cried making Toma and Hikari jump

"Heero, you do not have a say in this, the wedding will take place next week, that is final."

Heero was about to protest when he remembered his fathers words.

_I can't put Duo's life in danger, I must marry Hikari, Lavender that's Duo's sent, I just wanted a reminder of you as I threw my life away by wedding Hikari. I guess my future is doomed from the moment I say I do._

**Authors Note **

**Well that's the end of that chapter. Until next time bye **

**Elion x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Our New World **

**Pairings: 2x1 **

**Summary: Duo travels to an unknown land with his gold lusting General and crew members, he comes for the adventure but what he finds brings more than he ever thought. sap, angst, yaoi (Maybe an Mpreg in later chapters.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters and all that.**

Chapter Sixteen

"Duo watch out, Kushrenada's coming." Quatre whispered pulling Duo out of his destructive mode.

"What the hell is going on here!" Treize growled scanning the damaged machinery.

"Myself and Winner were just checking things out Sir, it looks like something pretty strong punctured the tires." Duo replied quickly wiping his damp head.

"Well Maxwell it seems every time something has been damaged you are the first one I meet, I hope you are not the one causing these 'damages' I am never wrong when it comes to instinct Maxwell, I'll be watching you." Treize's hazel eyes gave a look of warning before making his way back to the main campsite.

"Duo, we can't continue, the general will find out soon enough if we don't stop now."

"Quatre, If I don't sabotage these machines Treize is gonna rip this place apart." Duo shook with fury until he was face to face with his most trusted friend.

"I know you love him Duo, but there is nothing you can do for him if the General catches you," Trowa placed a gentle arm around his friends shoulder.

"I've got to see him guys, together maybe we can do something."

"The General's watching your every move Duo how are you going to get out for a while."

Duo gave his friend a slight smile before reviling his plan.

"No way will that work!" Quatre yelled blushing.

"Come on Q-man, please I have to see Heero, I'll die without him."

"Alright you better go now then I have no idea how long we will be able to keep everyone occupied for."

"You guys are the best."

Duo sprinted away leaving Quatre and Trowa exchanging concerned glances.

"Do you think, they'll make it?" Quatre asked watching Duo fade into the distance.

"I hope so even though their chances are pretty slim something tells me those two will pull through and I'm never usually wrong."

Heero and Wufei stood by the river bank staring at the dull water below.

"How are you holding up?" Wufei's voice cut through the silence like a sharp machete.

"Not very well, I miss him Wufei, I can't go on any longer. Hikari is treating me like a child, she does not care about me or anyone."

Heero caressed his stomach gently, ignoring the unusual look Wufei was giving him.

A slight rustle from behind the bushes startled the two causing them to turn sharply.

A heart shaped face peeked through staring at the two nervously.

"Heero I have to talk to you come with me now!" Heero was about to comply until a pale hand held his wrist tightly.

"Wufei let me go now I want to go!"

"Please Heero don't, you have to forget about him, he will just hurt you it's in his nature."  
"You don't even know him please, let me go, I have to talk with him."

"Why what is so important that you have to tell that disgusting creature."

Wufei tightened his grip on Heero's wrist preventing him from escaping.

"Let me go now, I love him why are you trying to prevent me from seeing the one I love?"

"Heero no, haven't enough people been hurt by your relationship?"

"I can't help how I feel."

Duo pulled himself out of the bush, so he was completely visible.

"Listen I know you hate my kind but I love Heero more than anything so I will do whatever I can to keep him by my side."  
Wufei growled slightly as he released Heero's wrist,

"Go, ruin your future, I can't say I have not tried."  
"Duo is my future." Heero smiled slightly at his friend before disappearing into the bushes.

They reached a small clearing in the centre of the forest and decided to settle there for a while.

"How are you, is everything alright with you and our little one." Duo placed Heero gently in his lap as he spoke.

"I am alright, just I can't stop vomiting when the sun rises."

"That's to be expected right, I'm sorry I couldn't be with you, my general is watching my every move so I couldn't get away, things are starting to get too dangerous for both of us we have to do something soon or we'll both end up dead."  
"Duo, I'm to be married in a week what are we going to do, Hikari suspects something is going on and I wont be able to conceal our child for very long, we have to elope."

Duo kissed Heero on the back of his neck savouring his individual scent.

"We cant run Heero, we have no where to go,"

"We have to fight Duo, that's the only way we can be together."

"How do you know that is the only solution."

"I just know."

Duo placed his hand on Heero's slightly bulging stomach.

"I trust you, I just want you to be careful."

"I will, I promise."

The two lovers jumped slightly as gun shots were heard in the distance.

"Shit looks like the fighting's started without us." Said Duo sounding slightly concerned.

"We better get back, god knows how many people will get hurt if were not there."

"Alright Duo, take care."

"You to, I love you Heero,"

"And you Duo."

**Authors Note: **

**Ahhh the suspense, ah well guess your gonna have to find out what happens in the next chapter. Sorry I took so long guys school and stuff lol. Until Next time Bye.**

**Elion xx **


	17. Chapter 17

**Our New World **

**Pairings: 2x1 **

**Summary: Duo travels to an unknown land with his gold lusting General and crew members, he comes for the adventure but what he finds brings more than he ever thought. sap, angst, yaoi (Maybe an Mpreg in later chapters.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters and all that.**

Chapter 17

Duo arrived at his camp stunned that everything was calm, he slowly scanned the area before returning to his tent where Trowa and Quatre were waiting.

"What the hell is going on I heard a gunshot." Duo asked sitting next to his friends,

"Kushrenada threw a shotgun down in a blind rage, it went off but no one was hurt, why what did you think It was?"

"Quatre I thought we'd gone to war suddenly, I freaked out back there."  
"Sorry Duo, there was nothing we could do to prevent the gun shot, how was things with your lover." Trowa placed a supportive arm on Duo's shoulder.

"Not good, he's getting married at the end of the week and there is nothing either of us can do to stop that, plus both sides are itching to rip each others throats out."  
Duo clenched his fists together,

"_What am I going to do, I have to stop that wedding but I can't do it without getting myself killed, that wont help anyone, but then again If that means saving Heero from that woman I don't really have much of a choice._

Heero stood in his room pulling the tight Hakama around his tender middle, It wasn't moving he began sobbing slightly as frustration began to build inside him. After another few minutes of trying he threw the Hakama down, he wiped the tears angrily from his eyes.

_What am I going to do, I can't get into my outfit no doubt someone will suspect there is something unusual going on with me. _

Heero began sobbing uncontrollably, he fell down to the bed soaking the fabric with his salty tears.

Wufei stood outside Heero's hut listening to his friend sob. He cast his eyes down sadly waiting for a time to enter.

He took in a deep breath before slowly entering.

"Heero, are you alright? What is the matter"

Heero did not reply, he just continued to sob uncontrollably,

"Heero, listen I know I've messed up but I want to remain your friend and I will support you no matter what you choose."

"Obviously that is a lie, when I told you I loved him you tried to prevent me from seeing him, and on top of all that you tell my father I am with him and get me in trouble. I thought you were my friend Wufei and now I know I am completely alone without Duo."

"That is not true Heero, I love you like a brother and I have decided that I will do whatever I can to help you, and your lover."  
"Do you promise?" Heero sniffled his misty eyes focused on the ebony haired teen.

"Yes Heero I promise."

"Then I wish to ask you a favour"

"Oh what is it?"

"You see I have gained a little weight and my Hakama no longer fits properly I need you to help my conceal my stomach, do you think you can manage."

"Heero, for you I will try my hardest."

The two friends worked through the day fixing the Hakama eventually Heero was happy although the day of his wedding was looming very close, he sat silently against Milliardo's firm chest, the two enjoyed each others company whether there were words involved or not.

"Heero are you comfortable?"  
"Yes, why do you ask?"

"It's just you seem a little uncomfortable"

Heero shifted slightly against Milliardo before letting out a content sigh.

"I want to tell you something, it's very important, and it might surprise you somewhat."  
"After all this time I have known you Heero not much you say can really surprise me not any more anyway."

Heero laughed sadly as he placed a gentle hand on his aching abdomen.

"Are you alright Heero."

"I'm with child Milliardo and I'm scared"

The older blonde stared down at his friend speechless, Heero cast his eyes downward breaking eye contact.

"Is there nothing you can say?" Heero began to sob quietly forcing Milliardo to speak.

"H…how?"  
"It's a long story, but I will tell you one day, what can I do?"  
Milliardo finally regained his composure, he stroked Heero's sore back gently hoping to ease his friends distress,

"I assume it's Duo's child?"

"Yes of course, he was my first"  
Milliardo laughed quietly as he continued to caress Heero's back softly.

"May I presume the night you two became intimate was the night I left you in the cove"  
"You presume correctly." Heero's cheeks burned a bright crimson as Milliardo laughed a little more.

"We have to fight otherwise Duo and I will not be able to be together, I know we could both be killed but I just want this to be over so Duo and I can raise our child together."  
"Heero am I right in thinking your father has no idea that you bear Maxwell's child?"  
"I think he would personally slaughter us both, me and my unborn child, and Duo if he could get his hands on him"

"How did your father become so cruel?" Milliardo asked as he helped Heero shift to a more comfortable position.

"I always thought it was because mother died, he never got over it, even though he never shows he misses her I assume he really wants her around."

"I can imagine it is difficult for him to lead the group and grieve for his lost wife."  
"Yes I suppose, I just can't believe my father actually loved someone."

"Heero even though your father is a tyrant, I'm sure he loves you, he just has no idea how to show it."  
"I don't know Milliardo, I don't really remember father ever having the ability to show affection."

As the moon rose higher Heero began to feel the fatigue of baring Duo's child finally began to catch up with him. His eyelids slipped closed and before Milliardo could utter another word Heero had fallen into a peaceful slumber.

He gazed down at the sleeping figure in his lap for a moment, he finally decided to take him back to the village. As he approached Heero's hut he received many dirty glances from many men and women.

He flinched slightly as heavy footsteps came up behind him.

"Milliardo I forbid you from coming in the village, why are you here?"

"Heero is warn out so I decided not to wake him and bring him back myself, besides the wedding is tomorrow isn't it so it's best if you let me put him into bed and forget you ever laid eyes on me alright."

Toma gave him a grunt in reply which told Milliardo that he could proceed, he slowly brought him into his hut, the blonde frowned darkly as he noticed a small woman lying in Heero's bed.

"What the hell is this?" Milliardo growled as he placed Heero on the wolf skin carpet.

"Heero and Hikari are to be wed so naturally they should live together." Toma snapped nudging Milliardo out of the doorway of the hut.  
"Yes but surely Heero has the right to claim his own bed."  
"I don't know their arrangements but I'm sure Heero has given his consent to this."  
"How do you know this, have you actually asked him if this is his idea or not?"

"I know Heero, if he didn't like the situation he would let me know."

Toma stomped away leaving Milliardo cursing the brown haired chief.

"Milliardo" a small voice called, Heero pulled himself up slowly, he smiled as he saw Milliardo's deep blue eyes gazing down at him.

"What is it Heero?"

"Help me, I can not marry her, not now, there is no chance I could raise Duo's child successfully with Hikari looming over me."

"I understand Heero, get some rest, I will do what I can."  
"Thank you, you really are a true friend."

"Good night Heero"  
"Good Night."

Milliardo left the village swiftly, he sprinted past the river and straight towards Duo's camp.

**Authors Note:**

**Well we are almost at the wedding guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until Next Time Bye**

**Elion xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Our New World **

**Pairings: 2x1 **

**Summary: Duo travels to an unknown land with his gold lusting General and crew members, he comes for the adventure but what he finds brings more than he ever thought. sap, angst, yaoi (Maybe an Mpreg in later chapters.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters and all that.**

Chapter 18

Duo couldn't sleep, his mind raced with thoughts of Heero and their unborn child.

He stepped quietly out of his tent and into the midnight air, the breez was crisp and no sound could be heard. Duo shot a glare to some rustling in the trees, he jumped slightly as he noticed a figure standing not too far away.

"Who goes there!" He whispered a little louder than he wanted to.

"Duo is that you," the softer voice replied, Duo instantly recognised the owner of the voice and gave a relived sigh.

"Milliardo what are you doing here?"  
"I came to ask you if you are going to the wedding tomorrow?"

Duo gasped slightly at the question,

_The wedding is tomorrow damn it, what am I going to do? What why am I even thinking like this for of course I'm going to save Heero, I love him and there is no way I'm going to let that bitch sink her dirty claws into him._

"Yes I am going tomorrow but not to offer my support, I am going to steal Heero away from her."

"And raise your child together?"

"How do you know about that?" Duo stuttered felling a little more nervous.

"Heero told me, don't worry I believe both of you will make exceptional parents."

"Thank you, there is no way I'm letting that horrible girl get her hands on my Heero."  
Milliardo gave Heero a bright smile,

"Very well then Duo, I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes I will be there no doubt about it."  
Milliardo turned on his heels before fading into the forest.

Suddenly feeling the affect of the days work Duo headed back to his tent.

He lay his head down and soon feel to sleep.

Morning came to soon for Heero, his stomach churned his head ached,

"How dare you sleep in on our wedding day, you really do disgust me Heero."

Heero stared dumbfounded at the screaming woman in front of him, how she could shout so loudly at such an early hour.

"Hikari, it has just turned sunrise why are you being so loud?"

"Shut up, we are to be married in a few hours so you better get into your Hakama soon."  
"I will if you cease from screaming at me, for goodness sake."  
"Don't talk to me like that you bastard, just get into your outfit or have you put on too much weight to get into it?"

Heero quickly gazed down at his protruding stomach. He quickly grabbed his Hakama and got changed.

Hikari was already in her kimono and was trying her best to calm her mop of ebony hair into a tidy bun.

"Now you have to leave as I don't want you to be present when my sisters get here, they will be so disappointed."  
At Hikari's command Heero left the hut fully dressed, the morning air felt so cool against his burning skin. He staggered slowly towards the river bank where Milliardo was awaiting his arrival,

"Heero, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Do I really have to answer that question?"  
"No I was asking more about your physical condition."  
"Oh yes I'm alright, just tired, I just can't seem to get enough sleep to last me through the day."

"Well I hope this bit of information with lift your spirits, I spoke with Duo last night he is coming to steal you away during the wedding."

Heero's eyes lit up at the sound of his lovers name, he gave Milliardo a tight embrace which lasted almost five minutes.

"Heero, you can let me go now, I am very glad you are a little happier but you better get going, your father will go crazy if you are not around when he is trying to prepare for the wedding."

"Alright, are you coming to the wedding?"

"No, I am forbidden from entering the village, you know that."

"Yes I just thought it would be nice having you close you are like the father I always wanted."

It was Milliardo's turn to embrace Heero he wrapped his strong arms around him reassuring him that everything would be alright.

"I will see you later Heero, I don't know how this day will turn out but I'm sure things are going to be alright now that you have your saviour."

"Thank you Milliardo, bye."  
Heero trudged away leaving the blonde with a hopeful smile on his face.

Heero reached the village just in time to meet his father at his hut door, Toma gave his son an unusual look as they both reached the hut door at the same time.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you would be waiting with Hikari"

"She does not wish for me to see her while she is getting ready."

"Ah say no more, I remember what your mother was like on our wedding day, I wasn't permitted to lay an eye on her while she was getting ready."  
Heero gazed up at his father, for the first time in many years he actually looked proud.

"Father do you miss mother?"  
Toma gasped at the question, his lips curled into a slight smile as he cast his eyes upward.

"I adored your mother, more than anyone else, she was my life partner who gave me the son I always wanted."  
Heero snorted at the irony,

_If I was the son you always wanted, why make me so miserable, I know he wants to be proud of me but making me marry such an awful woman doesn't seem like the sort of this a father should to make him proud of his son._

"What are you thinking about Heero?"  
"How awful my life is to be from this day on."

"Don't be so dramatic, Hikari will make a wonderful whether you love her or not."

"Father, I don't know if you have met Hikari before but a good wife she will never become, she only wishes to become my wife as I am your son, not because she cares for me I hope you realise."

"You will see my son, once you are married you will understand how things are meant to be. Forget about this other love, you will never see her again."  
Heero gave his father an unusual look,

_surely he saw me kissing Duo how could he think I love another woman when I was clearly involved with Duo?_

"No hurry along, there is not time to waste."

Heero obeyed Toma's orders and followed some passers by to the ceremony ground.

He waited nervously for more people to arrive, when everyone was present the ceremony began.

Duo sprinted through the forest panting hard, it had taken so long for him to get away he was late, Duo's heart pounded in his chest as he neared the village, he sighed a little as Milliardo's tall slim frame came into view.

"Duo where the hell have you been? The ceremony has already begun."

"I'm sorry I got caught up back at the camp, what have I missed?"

"Not much thankfully, but still I wish you were here sooner, I have never seen Heero look so terrified."

"Damn them, I'd better hurry!"

Milliardo guided Heero to where the ceremony was the two stayed hidden for what seemed like eternity.

Duo gazed longingly at Heero who was stood at the front with Hikari at his side.

_He looks so run down, damn them all to hell for doing this to Heero, don't worry I will save you I swear it._

The ceremony was almost over Heero was about to utter the words "I do" when Duo burst out from his hiding place, he clutched onto Heero's wrist tightly and pulled him away, just before they reached Milliardo Toma jumped forward and intercepted them, his fist violently connected with Duo's right cheek knocking him to the ground with a sickening crunch.

"Duo, father no!" Heero cried pulling Duo to his feet, the three looked at each other for a moment until many solider like men held Duo tightly refraining him from moving.

"Father I beg you let him go!" Heero cried helplessly.

Toma's eyes had turned red, he shot an evil glare to the braided American,

"Everyone we have captured a pale skin, he will be the first to be slaughtered at sunrise tomorrow I will finish him off myself!" The entire village erupted into cheers as Duo was dragged away.

"Father no, you can not do this, please I love him."

Toma said nothing in reply be merely brushed off his clothes and strode away.

Heero collapsed to his knees wailing, Milliardo stared at him sympathetically before pulling him into the shrubbery.

"We have to save him Milliardo, he can't die because of me, he can't."  
"I know Heero but there is nothing really we can do, your father will have him under tight security so there is no way I can free him,"  
"Heero's teary Prussian eyes focused on his friends pale face for a moment, he angrily whipped his tears away.

"I have to save him, I just don't know how."

"You'll find a way Heero, I know you love him too much to let him die."  
Heero rose to his feet, keeping his gaze locked on the hut Duo was held captive in, he gasped as he noticed Tsume standing in front of the door keeping guard.

"Yes, I must go now, be careful, father might suspect you are involved in this somehow."

"I understand good speed Heero."

The chocolate banged boy headed to where Tsume was standing, he smiled slightly at the old man silently asking for entry.

**Authors Note;**

**Ha you won't get to know if Tsume lets in or not until the next chapter oh the suspense lol until then bye.**

**Elion xx **


End file.
